


The True Heir

by Tyrell_Rose



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrell_Rose/pseuds/Tyrell_Rose
Summary: What if Gendry was the true heir to the Iron Throne. But when Robert dies Cersei chases Gendry into exile. Gendry becomes a lost prince fighting to survive as Cersei sends every Lannister soldier, Gold Cloak, and sell sword after him to end the Baratheon family.I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130





	1. King's Landing

King’s Landing. The capital of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. The capital was a shit place, worse than the cold of the North. It was a light peach colour, mostly built with bricks. Bricks of many shapes and sizes.

Westeros was the homeland of many lords, ladies, kings, queens, knights, and traitors. There are seven kingdoms in Westeros, starting North, was Castle Black, home of the legendary Night’s Watch. A place where bastards, unloved children and traitors could go to live out the rest of their days. Then was the kingdom of the North, ruled by House Stark and the Starks of Winterfell. Heading south near the middle of Westeros where the Vale lays. A mountainous terrain ruled by House Arryn and the Arryns of The Eyrie. Then heading West across the land, is the Riverlands, ruled by House Tully and the Tully’s of Riverrun. On an island in the middle of the Sunset Sea is the castle of Pyke, mostly known as the Iron Islands, ruled by the Greyjoys. Heading down west into the Westerlands is Casterly Rock, seat of House Lannister. The Reach, ruled by Tyrells of Highgarden. Across from The Reach doing diagonal you’ll see King’s Landing, down below King’s Landing is the Stormlands, ruled by the Baratheons of Storm’s End and finally the most southern kingdom is Dorne, ruled by the Martells of Dorne. 

Lord Eddard Stark has been to King’s Landing twice and each time it gets worse and worse. The only reason Ned was coming up this far South was for his beloved friend and King Robert Baratheon. As the gates to the palace opened, Ned and his guards entered. 

“Jory, take the girls to their rooms. Get them ready. I’ll be back after dinner” Ned said to Jory Cassel, his most trusted guard and beloved friend. 

Jory has been with the Stark family since he was a boy. He grew up with his uncle Rodrick Cassel. He had always wanted to become a guard to Lord Stark and when he was of age, Ned granted him that wish. The Stark children had grown to like Jory, they trusted him and he became like a parent to them when Ned and Catelyn weren’t around. 

As Jory took the girls to their rooms, Ned went to the throne room. There on the platform sat the legendary Iron Throne. Forged when Aegon the Conqueror came to Westeros. It was made from the swords of Aegon’s fallen enemies. And sitting on the steps dressed in white and gold Armour was Jaime Lannister. Jaime Lannister was Lord Tywin Lannister’s oldest son. Jaime had the golden hair of the Lannister family, making him recognizable. 

“Well it’s this a welcomed sight” Jaime said standing up. 

“Sir Jaime. It’s nice to see you” 

“Lord Stark. I never thought you northerners could handle coming down this far South. Always thought you’d melt” 

“You are forgetting, Starks have been through more harsher weather then you Lannisters. We live in the North. Where snow falls and never stops” 

Jaime grinned and said “Well said. Do you remember the first time you saw me, Lord Stark?” 

“You were sitting in the Iron Throne with Aerys Targaryen at your feet dead in his own blood. You stabbed him in the back. You broke your oath to protect him. Does that not haunt you at night?” 

Before Robert’s rebellion, House Targaryen ruled over Westeros. Led by Aegon the Conqueror, he first came to Westeros on the back of his dragon Balerion, but nicknamed Balerion the Black Dread. Everything in King’s Landing was created by Aegon. When House Targaryen fell, the remaining Targaryens were pushed into exile and were all killed by the orders of Robert when he took the throne. The last Targaryen to rule the Seven Kingdoms was King Aerys, also known as the Mad King. 

“Never miss a night’s sleep over it. But may I ask, if I stabbed him in the stomach instead of the back, would you trust me more?” 

“Only a fool would trust you” 

Ned and Jaime stared at each other. Then the doors to the throne room opened and the sound of footsteps echoed across the room. A boy entered, about age 18 and he had jet black hair and blue eyes. 

“Lord Stark! It’s been forever” the boy exclaimed. 

“Gendry, my prince” 

Ned Stark bowed. Forgetting that Jaime was standing there. Then Gendry pulled Ned into a hug. They both laughed and patted each others back. Gendry was the heir to the Throne Iron after Robert. Ned thought he looked like a true Baratheon. 

“Look at you! You look so much like your father, my prince” 

“Gendry. Please Ned, I’ve told you this many times. Sir Jaime, good to see you” 

“My prince” Jaime said bowing and then returning to a proper standing position. 

“Now if you will excuse me my prince, I have a small council meeting to attend too” 

Ned bowed and left the room. Following the hallway to the small council table. There at the table sat 4 men. Each a different age, size and shape. They all bowed as Ned entered. 

“My Lord Hand. It’s so good to see you. I hope you are well” 

“Lord Varys” 

Lord Varys was an over sized man. About 40 years old. He is known as the Master of Whispers in King’s Landing. For his ‘little birds’ as he called them, knew everything about everyone in the city. 

“I’m so sorry to hear of your troubles on the Kingsroad. We all pray for Prince Joffrey’s recovery” 

During the march to King’s Landing, Prince Joffrey had been attacked by Ned’s daughter Arya and her direwolf according to the Prince. But Ned knew it was a lie. Arya told him the truth. Arya and Mycah were sword fighting by the river when Joffrey pulled her sword out and attacked Mycah. Arya hit Joffrey on the back of the head, knocking the prince to the ground and when Joffrey held his sword to Arya’s throat, her direwolf attacked him, biting his arm and blood poured out. Arya and Nymeria ran away, leaving them hiding in the woods. Arya had sent her direwolf Nymeria away so Joffrey wouldn’t kill her, for Arya couldn’t stand to see that. As punishment Cersei had a told a lie to defend her son and killed Sansa’s direwolf Lady to replace Nymeria. 

Each of the Stark children had direwolves, giant wolves the size of people and loyal to a fault and were fiercely loyal to their owners. Robb had named his Grey Wind, Sansa named hers Lady, Arya named her Nymeria, Bran named his Summer, little Rickon named his Shaggydog and Ned’s bastard son Jon named his Ghost. 

“Nobody obviously didn’t pray for the butcher’s son” Ned said walking passed Lord Varys. “Renly! Is that you?” 

“Lord Stark” 

Renly was Robert’s younger brother. He also had the jet black hair and green eyes. The Baratheons were known for their black hair and green eyes. That’s how everyone told them apart just like the Lannisters and their golden hair. 

“Lord Stark. I have finally gotten the chance to meet you. Lord Petyr Baelish. I believe your wife has talked about me” 

“She has Lord Baelish. I believed you knew my brother Brandon” Ned said. 

“All to well” 

“Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with my lord” 

“It wasn’t the duel we were fighting over. It was Catelyn Tully. A girl worth fighting over, I’m sure you knew that already” 

Ned stared at Petyr Baelish. He was a little man. Not much to him. He had that look that Ned didn’t like. It made him look untrustworthy. And then finally, it was Grand Maester Pycelle. 

“My Lord” he said in a shaky voice. 

“Grand Maester” 

“Now let’s start with this letter from Robert!” Renly said handing Ned a piece of paper. 

Ned remained standing. 

“What about the King? Will he not be joining us?” Ned asked. 

Renly laughed with amusement. “Winter may be coming Lord Stark, but I can not say the same about my brother. He lets us run his kingdom while he goes around doing whatever he does. But my nephew Gendry loves attending these meetings, such a smart lad as well as friendly.” Lord Stark smiled and nodded his head. “But right now I’m afraid his highness is learning about the Houses of Westeros.” 

Ned nodded his head and the meeting began. 

*****

Arya sat in her room staring at her clothes trunk. She remembered Nymeria. Her direwolf had helped her pack before she left Winterfell. Arya missed her, Nymeria had always been there for her when Arya needed someone. He’s a liar! Joffrey is a liar! Arya told herself. 

“Arya! Young lady! Come out of your room” It was her Septa. 

“I’m not feeling well Septa. So please leave me be” 

“Alright young lady, you get some rest. Your sister and I will be with Princess Mrycella and the Queen. And NO EXPLORING” 

Arya shook her head and heard the footsteps getting quieter and quieter. Arya went to her trunk and pulled out Needle. 

Jon. I miss Jon more than anyone. He always made me fit in, feel like I belonged. The way he messed up my hair and called me sister, I miss that. Arya thought of Jon whenever she held Needle. 

“You have to work with it, you know. First lesson, stick em with the pointy end!” He told her. 

Arya smiled back at that memory. She wished she could have traveled with Jon to Castle Black. She put Needle back in her trunk and went to the door. She wasn’t going to stay in her room! She wanted to explore and that’s what she was going to do!


	2. First Meeting

Arya wandered the halls of the palace. It was so big! Septa and Sansa were gone, so could travel anywhere she liked and no one could stop her. 

“I should go visit the gardens!” Arya said to herself

Arya stepped outside into the gardens. The air from the Narrow Sea passed through the gardens bringing the smell of salt into the air. It felt nice on Arya’s face. She took a deep breath and sighed.

Arya was only 16 while Sansa was 18. Sansa would always chat with her friends at Winterfell and talk about the boys they liked. Arya could never talk like that, she preferred to talk with Jon, run around and sword fight with Robb, chase Bran and Rickon around. While Sansa talked about becoming a Queen and having children and marrying a handsome prince. Arya talked about becoming a knight and traveling the world and sword fighting. Her lady mother would always laugh and tell her that’s not a place for a lady while her father would smile and tell her to keep trying. 

“Beautiful isn’t it” Someone said from behind her. 

Arya quickly turned around expecting to see her Septa batting her foot on the ground and telling her she was in trouble for not listening. But no, it was a boy. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. He would be the type of boy Sansa would talk about. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Arya asked. 

“I’m prince Gendry Baratheon. Son of King Robert” the boy said. 

He bowed. Arya didn’t like bowing or whatever her Septa called it. 

“Okay?” Arya said 

“And you are?” He asked politely 

“It’s none of your business!” Arya said running off. 

Why did I run from him? He seemed so nice. And he was the prince! Arya was screaming in her head as she walked back to her room. The prince!! She thought of it, over and over again. It’s fine. Just forget about it Arya! If that was true, why did it feel like this prince had more to him then what Arya seen……….

*****

“A joust?” Ned questioned

“In honor of you becoming Hand of the King” Renly said smirking 

“The King loves his jousting tournaments. May I see the paper my lord?” 

Ned handed Petyr Baelish the paper and he looked at it and started writing in his book. 

“I can ask Lord Tywin Lannister for some money. We already owe him 1 million, so this-” 

“WAIT! Are you saying the crown is 1 million overdue? That’s impossible! How could you all let Robert do this?” 

How could Jon Arryn let Robert do this! He never would have! Ned thought. But deep down, Ned was furious. 

“I don’t believe that Jon Arryn would let Robert do this!” Ned said with madness rushing through his veins like The Mad King Aerys Targaryen. 

“Jon gave us good council my Lord but I’m afraid, we only find the money and the Hand and the King spent it” Lord Varys said explaining everything. 

Ned put his fingers to his temples. His head was pounding. 

“My Lord, this meeting is over. You have had a long journey and you must be stressed and tired from this” Renly said standing up and rushing Varys, Petyr and Grand Maester Pycelle out. 

“It was good to see you Ned. And I will see you for tomorrow’s meeting” 

“Thank you Lord Renly” 

Ned stood up and pinned the Hand of King pin to his shirt. The pin was nothing much, it was just a pin with a hand pointing down circled with the circle shape. It was golden colour as the colour of House Lannister. He was closing a book when Gendry came walking in. 

“My Lord. I was hoping I could have came and watched” 

“Sorry my Prince, Renly excused everyone. Told them to rest as well as myself” 

Ned grabbed the paper and books and pushed in his chair and walked over to Gendry. Gendry looked nervous like he wanted to ask something. 

“Gendry, what is it?”  
“Who did you bring with you? Like to King’s Landing” 

“My guards, my two daughters and their Septa” Ned said. 

“Your daughter? Does she have brown hair? Wild and quite aggressive?” 

Arya. Of course. Ned knew Arya all to well. Never listening to her Septa, always exploring and never doing what she’s told and doing what she liked. Arya reminded Ned of his sister Lyanna. Wild and free. 

Lyanna Stark was the only sister to Ned, Benjen and Brandon. Brandon had died due to the Mad King. Where Benjen took on the black of the Night’s Watch and left only Ned and Lyanna. Then Lyanna was kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar Targaryen. 

Ned laughed. “Arya. I’m sorry if she caused you any trouble. She is quite known for not listening. A free spirit like a wild wolf” 

Gendry laughed. Arya. He knew her name now. 

“No she didn’t. I just ran into her. She definitely does have your spirit, Ned” Gendry laughed. 

“Well my Prince. I hope to see you tomorrow. Sleep well” 

“And you as well my Lord” 

And with that Ned and Gendry went their different ways. 

*****

Arya. Princess of Winterfell Gendry thought to himself. 

“I need to see her again” Gendry said to himself. 

He knew something was special about her. But he barely knew her, how could he feel anything for her? Did this feel right?”


	3. The Joust Begins

Septa always woke up Arya and Sansa super early. Apparently ladies had to be ready and beautiful before the sun came up. Arya hated getting up, Sansa would always be up before Sansa and ready before Arya even got out of bed. Her door was shut and she was still in bed. Then a huge knock came at the door. 

“Arya! Open this door” 

It was her Septa. Septa has been with the girls for a while, she was put on the duty of teaching Arya and Sansa how to act like a lady. Arya sighed and threw the blankets over her head hoping she would go away. 

“Arya! Young lady open this door! NOW!” 

Arya threw the blankets off her and got up. Her hair messy but down. She went to the door and opened it. Septa walked right in.\

“You’re not even dressed! Arya, a lady should be ready before” she said. 

“Yes I know” Arya said rolling her eyes 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me young lady! Now get dressed” Septa commanded. 

“I will, please get out so I can” 

Septa nodded her head and went to the door, she walked out and Arya slammed the door closed behind her and locked it. Arya could hear Septa growl through the door, it sounded like a direwolf. The door started to shake as she pounded on the other side. 

“OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! ARYA” 

Arya ignored her and went back to bed. 

“YOUR LORD FATHER WILL HEAR OF THIS!” 

“Good!” 

Arya could hear the sound of steps leaving. She sighed and fell back onto her bed. Then got up and went to her clothes trunk and pulled out Needle. She wished she was with Jon and not here in this shit city. Jon loved her and treated her with kindness. Then another knock came at the door, this knock was gentle. 

“Leave me alone!” Arya warned 

“Arya it’s me” 

It was her father. Arya went to the door and opened it. Standing there looking at her was her father. 

“May I come in?” 

Arya didn’t say a word. She stepped aside and let her father in and closed the door behind him. Immediately Ned noticed the sword in Arya’s hand. 

“Arya, where did you get this? This is no toy” 

He took the sword and studied the blade like how he studied a person. 

“Who gave this to you?” 

Arya didn’t answer, she would never betray Jon. Arya stayed silent. Ned smiled and sat down on her bed. 

“Why are you smiling?” Arya asked 

“Is that a crime?” 

“Well, aren’t you mad at me for yelling at Septa? For not acting like a proper lady. Or because I talked back?”

“Mad? I’m mad yes but I understand that Septa can be hard sometimes but that’s not my point”

Arya put her head down and stared at Needle. Arya was ashamed.

“Arya, how were you going to practice with this?” 

“Mycah was training with me. I asked him to help me. And now he’s dead! And it’s all my fault” 

“No no, it’s not your fault. You had nothing to do with it. Arya, tell me our words” Ned said looking at his daughter straight in the eyes. 

“Winter is Coming” 

Those words meant everything to Arya. The House Words of Stark. Every Great House had their own words, House Martell’s are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. House Baratheon, Ours is the Fury. House Tyrell, Growing Strong. House Lannister, Hear me Roar. House Tully, Family, Duty, Honor. House Greyjoy, We Do Not Sow. And House Arryn, As High as Honor. Each of the words gave the house pride. Arya had loved to say all the words while she was learning, it was fun to name them off. 

“Yes, Winter is Coming. We aren’t in the North anymore, and in winter, we wolves must protect ourselves and our pack. This place may not seem like much but it’s full of liars and trickers and we can’t trust anyone.” 

Arya nodded her head. She was about to say something when a knock came at the door. Her and Ned both looked up and seen Septa standing there with Prince Gendry. 

“My Prince” Ned said standing up and bowing 

“My lord” Gendry said returning the bow. 

Ned looked at Arya and said “Arya, this is Gendry” 

“We’ve met” 

“Arya! Manners!” Septa yelled. 

“Septa, it’s quite alright” Ned said. “What can I do for you Gendry” Ned continued. 

Septa left leaving the three of them alone. 

“I came to tell you that my father has told me to come get you. He is in his Jousting tent outside” Gendry said.

Ned handed Arya back her sword and said “Here”

“Wait! I can keep it?”

Arya was shocked. Arya took Needle and smiled and stood up and started to swing it around. At the gate, Gendry smiled as well as Ned. 

“Just don’t hurt anybody with that temper of yours” 

“Lord Stark, if it’s not too much to ask. I can train Arya. If she’s okay with it” 

“No, it’s too much to ask. You have your lessons and I’d hate to keep you away from those” 

“I offered. It’s quite alright”  
“Dad! Please!” Arya begged. 

“Alright, but be careful!” Ned said. 

Arya set down Needle and wrapped her arms around her father. 

“Thank you!” 

Ned kissed her head and said “You deserve it!” 

Arya let go. She picked up her sword and walked out the door following Gendry. 

*****

Ned walked out of the castle and the King’s tent. Robert had gotten the squires to decorate and set the whole tournament up. When Ned was a few meters to Robert’s tent, he heard yelling. Ned stepped in and seen Robert standing there while his squire had his arms around his belly, struggling to buckle up his armor on the other side. 

“Can you believe this!” 

“You’ve gotten to fat for your armor” 

“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR KING LIKE THAT!!!!!” Robert yelled at Ned. 

Then Robert started to laugh. Ned joined in on the laugh, then his squire started to laugh. Robert glared the boy. 

“Is that funny to you?”

“No my King. I did not mean to laugh at his grace” 

“Now put on my damn armor!” 

The boy tried again and couldn’t get it on. 

“It won’t fit” The boy said quietly 

Robert turned to look at the boy. Pure anger and rage shot out of Robert’s eyes. 

“THEN MAKE IT FIT!” 

“Sir, it won’t fit. I don’t know what else I can do” 

“DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING!? YOUR MOTHER WAS SAWMILL’S WHORE” Robert yelled at the boy. 

The boy’s eyes immediately started to fill up with tears. Before the boy could answer, Robert yelled at him again. “NOW GO! I CAN”T STAND TO LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE! GO FIND ME A BREASTPLATE STRETCHER!” 

The boy ran out of the tent quicker than a scared cat. Robert looked at Ned and rolled his eyes. 

“He’s a Lannister boy. Lancel. Cersei’s cousin. She insisted on letting him squire for me” 

Lancel Lannister looked the same as all the other Lannisters. Golden hair and wore at least one article of clothing with the Golden Lion of House Lannister. The boy was about 15 and was quite small compared to Jaime. 

“Robert, you should be more gentle to the boy. He’s just a boy” Ned said with softness in his voice. 

“How long do you think it will take him to realize that there is no such thing as a breastplate stretcher?” Robert started to laugh. “Now come along Ned, if I can’t play and make someone bleed, I need to smell someone’s blood” 

And with that Robert left the tent with Ned trailing behind him.


	4. Targaryen

Today was Arya’s first day of training! She was so excited. Gendry waited in the training area with two wooden swords in hand. The door opened and Arya ran in. 

“You’re early M’lady” 

“Don’t call me that” 

Gendry smiled and said “As m’lady commands” 

Arya had to smile at that. “Okay let’s start”

Gendry tossed Arya the sword and it fell to the ground. 

“Pick it up” Gendry commanded 

Arya went to pick it but Gendry jumped in front of her and blocked her. Arya moved but all Gendry did was follow. 

“What’s the point it this! You keep following me” 

“The point is that a fight is never fair! If you lose your sword, do you think the person you’re fighting will give it back to you?” 

“No” 

“No! So you have to fight to get it back! You have to be better!” 

Gendry lunged forward at Arya. Arya jumped beside him and ran towards her sword. She picked it up and turned around to face Gendry with sword in hand. 

“Very good” 

“What next?” Arya asked in excitement. 

“Sword stance. You can’t beat a man unless you have the proper stance” 

Arya followed Gendry as he showed her his stance. Arya copied the exact same. Training continued. 

*****

Ned was with King Robert again. They were sitting together at the jousting tournament. Men knocked each other off of horses with wooden sticks. The winner of each group got sent to the final round and the group gets smaller and smaller until the best two are remaining. The winner wins the gold. 

“Where is my son!” Robert yelled at the squire standing near him. 

The squire shrugged his shoulders and said “I don’t know your Grace, I haven’t seen him” 

“Well! Bloody hell, go find him!” 

The squire bowed and ran off. 

“Gendry is with my daughter” Ned said. 

“My son? Gendry? He’s with your daughter” 

“Yes. He is training her” 

“Which daughter?” Robert asked. 

“Arya, he’s training her to sword fight. He offered to and Arya took it with great joy as did he” 

“My Gendry. Such a great lad, I don’t know where he gets it” Robert took a sip of wine. “He doesn’t get anything from me” 

“Robert, I see so much of you in him. He has your looks. The Baratheon black hair and blue eyes, he’s strong too, just like you were” Ned continued 

“But Cersei. There is none of her in him. Nothing. But Joffrey, Mrycella and Tommen all have her hair. The golden blonde hair. And kindness and passion, he must have gotten that by himself.” 

Ned smiled. His old friend was right, Gendry had just the looks of Robert and the Baratheon name, but never the personality. Robert was many things but kind and passionate was not one of them Ned thought to himself. And something else caught Ned’s hearing in that sentence, ‘He had nothing of Cersei. While Joffrey, Mrycella and Tommen had the golden blonde hair like House Lannister’ Why would all the children have golden blonde hair but Gendry, who had black. That made Ned think. He needed to find out why. 

*****

“Where are we going Septa” Sansa asked. 

Septa had been dragging Sansa around all day. Traveling here and there, never stopping. Arya was gone, Sansa hadn’t seen her since the Prince came to their room to speak with her Lord Father. 

King Robert had so many handsome sons. Gendry, black of hair, blue eyes, strong and kind. Joffrey, blonde of hair, brave and so handsome. Tommen was so small for Sansa to judge about how he would look. If Jeyne was here, she could talk all day about the Princes. 

“We are going to see the Jousting, of course it’s in your Father’s name” 

“I’ve never been to a Joust before” Sansa said following Septa

“Is Arya coming with us?” Septa asked. 

“Probably not. She’s too busy. Prince Gendry is teaching her how to fight, she was all excited about it this morning. Non-stopped talked about it” 

Sansa rolled her eyes. She never understood her sister, always hung out with boys. At Winterfell she would always hang out with Jon, their bastard brother. Those two were meant for each other. She even hung out with Robb, Bran and Rickon. Sansa’s brothers. She would play in the mud with them and get all dirty. She would shoot arrows with them, even tho Septa always yelled at her. 

The tournament was loud and full of many sounds. Man getting knocked to the ground and the sound of people cheering and screaming as their favorite rider won. Horses stomping on the ground while dirt kicked in the air behind them. Sansa and her Septa took a seat and began to watch. 

*****

While Ned watched with Robert, the Lancel boy came running to the king. 

“Your Grace!” the boy said stepping in front of him. 

“This better be important!” 

“Lord Varys has been given some important news that seeks your attention” 

“I CAN ONLY HANDLE SO MUCH OF YOU BOY! BEFORE I GUT YOU LIKE A BOAR!” 

“It’s about Daenerys Targaryen” Lancel quickly spoke. 

Ned looked at his beloved friend. Robert became quiet. He stood up and stormed off. Ned knew this wasn’t going to be good. When Ned and Robert reached the small council room, Varys was there reading a message. Ned sat down but Robert remained standing. 

“Your Grace, sit” Varys said. 

“Tell me!” 

Varys nodded his head and said “Daenerys Targaryen is with child” 

Daenerys Targaryen and her brother Viserys were the last Targaryens in the world. Before the Iron Throne was taken, her mother, her brother and some of there most trusted guards left in a ship to Pentos. Daenerys mother had died giving birth to her, leaving there last guard to look after the children until he died. The names of the Targaryen children were forgotten. 

Ned looked at Varys. “Who brings you these whispers, Lord Varys?” 

“Sir Jorah Mormont of Bear Island” 

“A traitor. You bring Robert the words of a traitor. A man I sent into exile for betraying his house and Westeros” Ned said. 

“I DON’T CARE! I WILL HUNT DOWN EVERY TARGARYEN UNTIL THERE BLOOD IS ON THE END OF MY SWORD”

“The Narrow Sea still lies between us and them. They won’t cross” Ned spoke. 

“IF I CAN’T KILL THEM MYSELF, I WILL SEND SOMEONE WHO CAN!”

“Robert, she’s a child” Ned said softly 

“Send someone to kill her! I command you to listen to your king!” 

“I won’t do this! I won’t murder a child in their sleep!” Ned argued

“YOU BASTARD!” Robert yelled. 

Ned stood up and went to turn away. 

“YOU DO THIS AND I WILL KILL YOU AS WELL!”

Ned took a deep breath and stared at the pin on his shirt. He reached down and took it off. He threw it on the table and left. 

“RUN BACK TO WINTERFELL! DON’T EVER COME BACK HERE! IF YOU DO I’LL KILL YOU!” Robert yelled as Ned left the room. 

He ran into Gendry and Arya coming back from training, they were talking and laughing. 

“Arya! Go back to your room!” 

“Father, is everything okay?” Arya asked shocked and worried. 

Gendry looked at Ned with worry in his eye. Ned didn’t want to worry the lad. 

“Just go to your room. Gendry, I’m so sorry for this” 

“What happened?” Gendry asked. 

“Ask your father” 

Ned and Arya walked back to their chambers. Septa and Sansa were sitting at the table knitting. Ned rushed in. Eyeing Septa. She stood up and went to Ned. 

“Get Sansa ready” 

Septa dropped the knitting ball and said “Sansa, come on” 

Sansa followed and didn’t say a word. Jory heard the movement and stuck his hand in. 

“Jory, help Arya get ready and do it quietly” Ned commanded 

Jory nodded his hand and gently pushed Arya in front of him and walked away. Ned shook his head and sat down. Robert has changed. And not in a good way. Ned didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t leave Robert but he had to save his daughters. King’s Landing was nothing but trouble and Ned wanted nothing more to do with it!


	5. Staying

Gendry walked into the small council room. His father was yelling at Lord Varys and Gendry’s uncle Renly. 

“How dare he! I want him dead” Robert continued to yell. 

“Dad!” 

Robert stopped yelling. He looked at his son. 

“What’s happening? Why did I just see Ned leaving with his daughters and all his household guards?” 

“He has betrayed me! Gendry, you are not to talk to any of them! Do you understand me?” Robert said to his son. 

“Not until I know why!” 

“What did you say to me?” 

“I said No” 

And Gendry walked out. Gendry couldn’t bare to not see Arya again. 

*****

Ned continued to pack his things. Jory knocked on the door. 

“My Lord, Arya’s things have been packed as well as Sansa’s. Where would you like them to go?” 

“In the wagon outside. Take the girls out and get ready to leave, I have one more thing to do” 

“Yes M’lord” 

Jory left. Ned grabbed his things and left his room. The one place in King’s Landing that Ned felt safe. He walked down the hall to Lord Petyr Baelish’s room. 

“Lord Stark!” 

“Gendry, it’s best if you don’t speak to me anymore” 

“My father gave me that speech. What did you do?” Gendry asked, following Lord Stark down the hall. 

“Robert wanted me to send someone to assassinate a young girl. And I wouldn’t do it” 

“You mean the Targaryen girl? Daenerys?” 

Ned looked at Gendry. Shocked. 

“How do you-?”

“Know this? I pay attention to small council meetings, unlike my father. I don’t agree with it, it’s wrong. But even you know my father Lord Stark, his wrath will follow her anywhere she goes” 

“I know” Ned looked at the ground. Gendry was right. Anywhere the girl went, Robert’s wrath would follow her. He would hunt her down until she was dead. 

“Talk to Father, maybe he will let you stay M’lord”

“For you I will” 

Gendry smiled and then left. Ned continued down the long hallway, heading to Petyr Baelish’s room. Every step seemed to drag on. Ned didn’t want to overstay his welcome and he was scared of what Robert would do if he saw he was still here. 

“Lord Stark? You look to be on a mission” 

Ned turned around and saw Petyr Baelish walking behind him. He stopped quickly and turned to talk with him. 

“I was looking for you My Lord” 

“You’re leaving, I heard” Petyr said looking down the hall behind Ned. 

“You know already?” Ned asked. 

“Words spread like wildfire here. Varys’s little birds know everything before it’s said and I have my sources too. So what can I help you with?” 

Ned hesitated. He had told Arya a few days ago that King’s Landing was dangerous and that they shouldn’t trust anyone they didn’t know that well. Ned had never spoken to Petyr Baelish before. Many called him “Littlefinger” Ned didn’t know why, just a name that many had called him. His wife Catelyn had told him stories of how Petyr had a crush on her when she was little and growing up in Riverrun, the ancestral castle of the Riverlands. 

Ned shook his head and said “Nothing My Lord. I better get going. My daughters will be waiting for me” 

Ned turned to leave. Something about Petyr Baelish made him uneasy. He found himself walking faster and faster away until Petyr called his name.

“Just remember Lord Stark, if you need anything from me, don’t hesitate to ask” Petyr called. 

As Ned was walking away, Lord Varys bumped into him. 

“Lord Varys. My apologies” Ned said. 

“My Lord Stark, it’s quite alright. You seem to be in a hurry?”

“Just trying not to overstay my welcome. Robert probably wants me gone, so I’m leaving. I’m heading back to Winterfell, to my family and my wife” 

“If I may say Lord Stark. We know his Grace can be a bit dramatic. He overreacted” Lord Varys said. 

“Lord Varys, I don’t know what I should do” Ned sighed. 

“Stay. His Grace needs you. And if not for yourself, then do it for the realm and for the city”

Ned sighed. “You talked to Gendry.”

Ned’s head shot up. 

“How did you-?”

“Lord Stark, my little birds know everything, you can’t trust anyone in this city. That’s my word of advice for you. But if you won’t stay for anyone, stay for the Prince. He likes you here, someone that his Father can trust” 

Ned thought for a bit. If what Lord Varys said was true, and that the city was filled with liars, he had to stay. He had to stay for Robert’s sake, and Gendry’s sake. 

“Thank you Lord Varys” Ned said. 

Lord Varys bowed and left. Ned now had to find Robert and reason with him. Ned found Robert sitting on the Iron Throne. Robert glared at Ned as badly as Septa glares at Arya for doing something bad. 

“Robert, just listen to what I have to say” Ned exclaimed. 

“You dare show your face here again?!” Robert said. 

“I’m only doing this because Gendry told me too. He wants me to stay as well as Lord Varys. He is one of your small council members, you can trust him. Trust that he is right about this.” 

“I told him not to talk to you! And yet he does. The boy is stubborn!” Robert raged. 

“Like you” Ned said smiling. 

Then Robert started laughing. Ned knew it was true. Robert got up from the Iron Throne and walked down the steps and stopped in front of Ned. 

“I need ya Ned. My son needs ya. I know I went overboard on how I talked to you before” Robert said. 

“It’s quite alright Robert” 

“Now I think you’ll need this back” Robert pulled the hand of the king pin out of this pocket and placed it in Ned’s hand. 

Ned smiled and pinned it back onto his shirt. 

“Now get your guard and things back into your room before I kill ya!” 

Ned laughed as Robert patted his shoulder and walked out of the room. Ned walked out of the room a few minutes later and to the stables where his house guard and his daughters were waiting. Arya was practicing her sword techniques with Jory while Septa yelled at her and Sansa sat in the weagon reading the book she had brought along with her for the trip. 

“My lord? Are we ready to go?” one of Ned’s guards asked. 

“Plans have changed. We are staying here. Take our bags back to our room” 

The guard bowed and started to unpack the weagon of bags. Sansa had realized what was going on and put her book down and Jory had got Arya’s attention and brought them over to Ned. 

“Father, what’s happening?” Sansa asked. 

“We are staying in King’s Landing for a bit longer” Ned said. 

“But you said we were going home!” Sansa argued. 

“Sweetheart listen to me. We can’t go home yet. We will stay here” Ned said calmly. 

Sansa sighed and went with Septa and some guards back into the castle. Arya came running up to Ned, Jory had her sword and some of her bags. He smiled when he saw Ned. 

“Practing again I see” Ned said to Arya. 

“Jory was helping me! Is it true! Are we actually staying?” Arya said excitedly. 

“Yes. Jory take her to our room. And then let her go and find the prince” 

“Yes M’lord. Come Arya” Jory said guiding Arya in front. 

***** 

Arya was beyond excited. Father was staying in King’s Landing which meant that Arya gets to train more with Gendry. Arya found herself meeting him at their training spot earlier and earlier every morning. She couldn’t help but not go early. Gendry was fun to be around, and he knows his stuff on training and Arya kind of liked him. Not a lot but a bit, not that she would admit it to anyone. Jory escorted Arya to the room that her family had before. 

“Hey Jory, can I ask you a question?” Arya asked quietly. 

“Of course” 

Arya had always loved Jory. He was Sir Rodrik’s nephew. Jory had been with her father since he was just little and Rodrik had became the Master-at-arms at Winterfell and he became her father’s most trusted guard. 

“Do you know any training skills?” 

“Here I’m thinking that it was a serious question and you want to know if i know any sword training skills.” Jory ruffled her hand and smiled and then continued. “I thought the prince was teaching you?”

“He is. But just in my spare time, could you teach me some moves?” Arya grinned. 

“I probably could teach you a few moves” Jory said grinning 

Arya smiled and gave him a hug. 

*****

Sansa hated the fact that she wasn’t going home. She had told her Lady Mother that she always wanted to visit down South but Sansa missed home. 

“Why do we have to stay? I don’t like it here at all!” 

“Young Lady, Princesses, Ladies, do not speak like that” Septa exclaimed. 

“Sorry Septa. It’s just, I was looking forward to going home” Sansa sighed and started to unpack her bags. 

“This will be a fun experience Sansa, be patience” Septa said unpacking her bags. 

But there was a plus for them staying longer. Sansa could still meet the Princes, Prince Joffrey, Prince Gendry and Prince Tommen. And she was excited about that. She hoped that her father could make a match with one of them, so she could be a Queen someday.


	6. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter where we get Jon and Cersei!
> 
> More characters chapters will get introduced when the story line goes along! But for now, enjoy this chapter.

Up in the cold North passed Winterfell, heading to the end of humanity is the legendary Wall and the brave men of the Night’s Watch. The Wall was put up thousands of years ago by magic to guard the realm of men from everything passed the wall and heading further North. Owned by The Night’s Watch is Castleblack, the main headquarters. The Wall was a place for the traitors, thiefs, unloved bastards, and people wanting to get away from the chaos of Westeros. 

Jon Snow was standing in the armory getting ready for training. Jon Snow was the bastard son of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Jon had grown up in the castle yard of Winterfell ever since he could remember. He strapped on his gear and grabbed his sword and walked outside to the training yard. A bunch of boys stood there in the same beat up old leather armor he had on and all had the same dull blade he did. Allister Thorne stood in front of them, he was the Master-at-arms at the Wall as well as weapon’s trainer. Allister Thorne had white short hair, and a mean frown on his face. He wore a big black winter cloak that had fur around the neck. Jon didn’t like him. But Jon knew that the Wall is a tough place and you need tough men to run it. 

“First exercise! You three, up!” He yelled at Jon, and the three men standing on either side of him. 

The one was small and skinny. Looked like a small pup, nothing to him. The second was lean and tough looking, almost like Jon and the last looked interesting to Jon, he had black hair and he was a bit big, but he was strong. Easy Jon thought. Jon had been sword fighting for a long time at Winterfell, he could read every swordsman. The skinny one will try and use his size as a weapon, small and sneaky. But he’s never held a sword before, his hand is shaking. Jon thought to himself. The next one will go in right away, no strategy, just attack! Jon thought. And the last one, he will think he knows everything about sword fighting, he’ll be tough about it, try and show everyone he’s the best but he’ll fail because he’s too proud! Jon thought, he smiled to himself. 

“Alright men! The first one to beat the bastard wins!” Ser Allister Thorne said to the three. 

The skinny one did what Jon thought, so Jon circled around and jammed the kid in the side of the ribs, he jerked and swung again. This time Jon hit them and set him flying back. The next boy, Jon was right about again, he charged at Jon, raising his sword and yelling, Jon sidestepped and the boy ran past him. He charged again and Jon hit him with the hilt of the sword he was holding causing the boy to fall back with blood rushing out of his nose, the smaller boy pulled him back. The last one Jon thought. He had some stance but it sucked. He jumped at Jon and hit his back. Jon then grabbed him by the neck and held the sword under his neck. 

“Well that was just amazing! It appears that Sir Snow here is the best we got” Allister Thorne said with no praise or sympathy. 

“Now all of you get out of my sight! Jon go clean the armory! I don’t want to see you for the rest of the night!” Allister said to Jon. 

Jon walked to the armory, alone and silent. Which was bad for Jon, then he starts thinking about what he had given up to come here. He entered the run down armory building, the wind blew through the creaks of the building making a loud howling noise like a wolf, spiderwebs hung in the corners but Jon never saw any spiders which was weird, the place smelled like old leather and old stone. As Jon took off his protective gear and put it back on the shelves. 

“You broke my nose!” 

Jon sighed and saw the boy he was just training against standing there with the two others. 

“I think it looks good.” Jon said. 

“We should kill you and then throw your body over the Wall and see what’s left when you hit the ground” The skinny boy said. 

“You could try” Jon boldly. 

The other boy grabbed Jon and pinned his hands behind him while the skinny one grabbed the other hand while the one with the broken nose grabbed a sword from the rack and put it under Jon’s chin. 

“Try something! I want you to try something so I can kill you Lord Snow!” 

Then the door of the armory opened, a cold breeze filled the room causing the hair of Jon Snow to move. Jon could just see the golden blonde hair of Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion was the youngest son of Lord Tywin Lannister. He was a dwarf or as many called him “The Imp”. The three boys turned to look at Tyrion. They stopped what they were doing. 

“Is there something you're staring at Imp?” The one asked. 

“Just wondering as to why you’re all doing this to this boy” Tyrion said. 

Now Jon wouldn’t call himself a boy. Jon was 19 years old, he called himself a man but others still called him a boy, which Jon didn’t like but he put up with it. 

“It’s none of your business Imp!” 

“Now now, no need for name calling” Tyrion said with a smirk. 

“What are you doing to do about it?” 

“Well for starters, my sister is married to the king and one word to her and they will kill you. So you decide what you want to do” Tyrion said. 

The boys let go of Jon and Jon shrugged them off. They started to take off their training gear. Tyrion walked over to Jon.

“They told me this place was amazing. All they told me were lies, all of them! My father, my uncle, everyone except you. Everyone here hates me because I’m better than me!” Jon said raising his voice at Tyrion. 

“Well they didn’t get trained by a Master-at-arms like your Sir Rodrick. Have you heard their stories Jon Snow?” Before Jon could answer, Tyrion answered. “Pyp ran here on the run from a man trying to kill him. Grenn was sent here by his father, because his father couldn’t feed him. Such amazing stories, I have been asking the Lord Commander about them” 

Grenn, Pyp and Rast left after Tyrion told the stories. Leaving Jon alone with him. Tyrion walked over. Jon was sitting down now, he was thinking of Arya. Jon’s direwolf opened the door and walked in. Jon and the Stark siblings had found the pups while they were out riding. There were six pups, enough for the siblings and him. Each of the children have named their pup, he got the runt of the litter, a pure white one with bright red eyes and he never made a sound, Jon found it cool, while Jon heard wolves howl in the distance, his direwolf would listen but never howl back. Jon had named him Ghost. Ghost sat beside Jon and then Tyrion joined him. 

“Thinking are we?” Tyrion said sitting down beside him. 

“About Arya” Jon said smiling at the thought of her. 

“Your sister?” Tyrion asked. Jon shook his head and said “Out of everyone, I miss her. I wish I could have just had a few more minutes with her” 

Tyrion smiled and said “I wish I had a relationship with my sister as you did with Arya. Don’t worry Jon, you’ll see her again. She probably misses you a lot too” 

Jon smiled at the thought. 

*****

Back at the city of King’s Landing, Cersei Lannister was sitting with her daughter Myrcella. Myrcella was Cersei’s only daughter. Cersei was the only daughter to her father Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock, her brothers were Tyrion Lannister which Cersei hated because she blamed him for the death of their mother Joanna Lannister and then there was Jaime Lannister. A knock came at the door. 

“Come in” 

A man with golden armor, golden blonde hair and a tall stance walked in. This was Sir Jaime Lannister, knight of the Kingsguard and Cersei’s brother. 

“Hi uncle Jaime” Myrcella said running to hug her uncle. 

Jaime hugged his niece in return. Myrcella had the golden blonde hair of Cersei that was long and beautiful. 

“You look so much like your mother Myrcella” Jaime said smiling at her. 

“Myrcella, why don’t you go and find Shana, you two can play together” Cersei said shyly. 

Myrcella smiled and said “Yes mother, bye uncle Jaime!” 

Mrycella ran out the door and the maid closed the door behind her, leaving Jaime and Cersei alone. Cersei ran and hugged Jaime. 

“Did you go and speak to father?” Cersei asked in the hug. 

Jaime let go of her and sighed. “I did. He’s busy at the moment so he didn’t really do anything about it. How are things here, are you still planning?” 

Cersei walked to the balcony and looked out at the gardens below. “Lord Stark is staying. I thought that after the fight over killing the Targaryen girl, Lord Stark would run back to Winterfell but thanks to Lord Varys and Robert’s bastard boy, he’s staying! If he finds out about us-” 

Jaime walked over and grabbed Cersei’s hand and pulled her to him. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Cersei returned the kiss. She pulled back after. 

“Lord Eddard Stark will not find out about us. I will make sure of that. I will kill him if he does anything to hurt you or our children” Jaime said surely. 

Cersei smiled and said “Did you know that Robert’s bastard boy-” 

Jaime cut her off. “Gendry is your son too” 

Cersei frowned at the thought of it. She could never love Gendry as much as she loved Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. “But Gendry isn’t yours. He’s Robert’s. I can’t believe I had a child with that drunken fool!” 

“Speaking of which, how are you planning to get rid of the boy? He’s an interesting boy. You have a plan for the father, but not him” Jaime said as he sat down and poured himself some wine. 

“I have a plan for the boy as well. Don’t worry about it. Once Robert is dead and something happens to the boy, Joffrey will sit on the throne and he’ll rule the Seven Kingdoms” Cersei said. 

*****

“Stance! Now when I move left, you move right. Do what I do M’lady!” 

“Don’t call me that Your Grace!” 

Gendry smiled. Since Arya had started calling him “His Grace” He understood why she hated being called “M’lady”. He just did it to bug her, but she always smiled when he called her that. 

“One foot behind the other, keep walking in this direction, forming a circle. Then lunged when you’re ready to attack” Gendry instructed. 

Arya formed the circle and then lunged and attacked Gendry, Gendry and Arya’s swords hit each other with force, they were still using wooden but Arya understood, she wasn’t ready yet. When they were done, someone started clapping. 

“Well done!” said the voice. 

Gendry turned around and saw Jaime standing there. 

“Uncle Jaime” Gendry said. 

Gendry looked at Arya standing across the room, the maid was giving her some water. She smiled and said thank you and then she sat down. She looked at Gendry and smiled.

“And who is that lovely lady over there?” Jaime asked Gendry. 

It was like on cue that Arya heard him. She was right beside Gendry when he turned around. 

“I’m Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark” She said to Jaime. 

“Arya Stark. Well it’s nice to meet you” Jaime said. 

Something about the way Jaime Lannister looked at Arya made Gendry nervous and a little bit cautious as to why. Jaime walked around. 

“When did you start training her?” Jaime asked.

“A few days ago, it hasn’t been long but she’s a fast learner” 

“I can see that” Jaime said agreeing with Gendry as he looked at Arya. 

“Gendry!” Arya called. Gendry turned around and looked at her. “I’m going to go, Jory wants me back soon. Will I come tomorrow?” 

“Of course M’lady, I look forward to it” Gendry said sweetly. 

Arya left. Gendry smiled. 

*****

Jaime rushed into Cersei's bedroom. After his chat with Gendry, Jaime had found out some interesting news and Cersei needed to know. 

“You won’t believe the news I just found out today” 

Cersei stood up quickly from her chair and looked at her lover and brother. “What’s that?” 

“Gendry trains Ned Stark’s youngest daughter everyday out near Ned’s room. I saw them today” Jaime said. 

Cersei looked confused. “And why does this concern me?” 

“If Gendry trains the Stark girl everyday, then that makes one less person, two less people to not worry about in your plan. You can kill Robert and then after everyone else is dealt with, we can kill the kids” 

Cersei smiled with joy. Her plan could actually work and she could have the whole palace under her control! Cersei laughed and poured herself so wine and started to drink.


	7. Hidden Love

Sansa sat at the table and ate her breakfast. Septa sat beside her while Arya sat beside Septa and her father sat beside her. Sansa was happy that her father got to spend some mornings with them. Most of the time he had to leave but the odd morning he’d stay with them. Arya was telling one of her training stories, God! She’s so boring Sansa thought. 

“Who even is this Gendry boy?” Sansa bursted out. 

“SANSA!!” Septa shouted at her. 

“I’m sorry but Arya goes out every day to meet this Gendry boy, and we know nothing about him!” Sansa yelled. 

“Love, Gendry is Robert’s son, the heir to the Iron Throne” Her father said gently. 

“He’s a prince?” Sansa asked stupidly. 

Arya bursted out laughing. “Yes that’s usually what “heir to the Iron Throne” means!” 

“Oh shut up!” Sansa growled back. 

“Girls!” Their father snapped. 

Arya jumped out of her seat, “I almost forgot, I have to meet Gendry soon! I’ll see you later father!” She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. 

“Which reminds me Sansa, I told Robert that I would let you have a chat with Joffrey, so you two could meet each other. If that’s okay with you” 

“I can meet one of the princes?” Sansa almost passed out. 

“If you want my dear, Robert said come to the throne room, Joffrey will be there waiting for you” 

Sansa almost fainted. She gets to meet Joffrey, she had heard tales of his courage and how handsome he was. Sansa got up and hugged her father. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Sansa giggled and left to go find an outfit. 

***** 

Gendry was in his room getting ready to meet Arya. Then a knock came at his door. 

“Come in!” Gendry yelled. 

“Hey son!” 

“Dad. What are you doing here?” 

“Just coming to see how my son is doing. I haven’t had a chat with you in a long time lad” His dad said. 

“Dad, I’m actually about to go meet Arya for her sword training” Gendry said. 

“Yes, Ned told me you volunteered. How’s she doing?” 

Gendry smiled. Arya was perfect. A perfect student and a perfect girl. 

“She’s amazing. She’s a fast learner, she needs some time on harder things but she has most skills perfected by the time we are done” 

Robert started to grin. Gendry could never figure out what makes his dad so likeable by some people until Robert starts laughing. And he always laughs at the most confusing things. 

“How long have you liked her?” he asked. 

Gendry was shocked. How did his dad know this? 

“I don’t like her. I have to go, I’m sorry” 

Gendry ran out the door. Gendry couldn’t believe he lied to his father, of course he liked Arya, more like he loved her, but he never wanted to admit it to anyone. He got to the outside of the door, he heard a noise, swords clicking. The door was open a bit, Gendry looked in and saw Arya. But she was training with someone else, an older man. He had the sigil of House Stark on his armor, he had brown hair and it was the length to his ears. Gendry knew he must have been one of Ned’s guards. 

“Your good” The man said when he struck Arya, she stepped back and then moved around him and hit him. 

The door moved in, which caught Arya’s eye. “Gendry is that you?” 

“Hey sorry I’m late. My father was talking to me before I left” Gendry said. 

Arya walked over and said “It’s no problem, Jory was just teaching me a few things” 

“Jory, it’s nice to meet you.” Gendry said calmly as he could. 

“Well my lady, I should go, enjoy your listens. Gendry it’s nice to meet you” Jory said taking his leave. 

Arya smiled as Jory left and then looked at Gendry. Gendry’s blood raged. He felt betrayed that Arya was getting lessons from someone else while he was also training her. He was so lost in the thought that he hadn’t noticed Arya calling his name. 

“Gendry? Hey, are you okay?” She asked him. 

“Yah I’m fine” Gendry lied. 

“No you’re not okay, tell me what’s wrong” Arya pleadled. 

Gendry shook his head. “Fine you want me to tell you!?” Gendry raised his voice. 

“Yes! Are you mad at me because I got Jory to train me as well?” 

“YES! You begged your father to find someone to train you! I volunteered, and now you’re getting someone else to train you?” Gendry yelled, his voice sounded like thunder roaring across the sky. 

Arya yelled back, “I told Jory to teach me a few things when he had time! You don’t get it, I knew that you also took training me as well as having your royal duties, I just wanted to give you time for that! So don’t yell at me because you're upset, you can’t blame me for this!” Arya took a breath and then grabbed her stuff. 

“Where are you going?” Gendry asked. 

“If I’m really that much trouble for you, I’ll leave. I’m sorry I asked you to do this for me” Arya said with sadness in her voice but she didn’t show it, it was pure anger and guilt. 

“No-Arya!” Gendry sighed and kicked the wooden sword on the ground. 

Good job Gendry! You try and do the right thing and it comes back and bites you in the ass! Gendry thought to himself. Any chance he had of telling Arya how he felt about her was gone. He hated himself at the moment. He hated everything about this day! 

*****

Sansa was getting ready for her time with Prince Joffrey. Sansa was beyond excited for this chance. Her heart fluttered everytime she thought of Joffrey. Septa had helped her with picking out a beautiful dress. She put on a gown she has made herself. It was a light blue dress and her hair with nice waves, her natural hair style. Sansa looked one last time in the mirror of her room. She hoped she looked beautiful enough to impress the prince. 

“Sansa dear, come. You don’t want to keep him waiting” Septa rushed. 

Truthfully Sansa was frightened. She didn’t want to embrasse herself in front of Joffrey. Or she would be the laughing stock of the palace. She turned to her Septa. 

“Do I look okay?” Sansa fiddled with her hands over her stomach. Nervous of what Septa may tell her. 

“Sansa you look elegant. The prince will adore it. Now come” Septa said, taking her arm and walking her out of the room. 

Sansa walked down the long empty hallways of the palace. Some guards stood tall and still at doorways, while servants walked around carrying many different items to their lords and ladie’s chambers. Sansa had only walked these halls about four times and she swore each time that the halls changed. Sansa walked into the throne room. Giant pillars stood in the center of the room with vines of painted flowers around the base, the legendary Iron Throne sat on the platform and above it the symbol of conquest. Sansa looked up and saw the prince. 

Joffrey had golden blonde hair like the Queen, his mother Cersei, he stood tall and proud. Behind him was “The Hound” as many people called him. Sansa had heard rumors of him. His real name was Sandor Clegane, and he had a brother in King’s Landing as well and he was called “The Mountain” for how tall he was. The two knights were brothers. Sansa couldn’t believe how handsome the prince was. Like the boy she always dreamed of marrying and becoming her husband. 

“Milady, you look so lovely today” Joffrey said bowing and kissing her hand. 

Sansa’s stomach fluttered. She blushed and returned the bow. “You are too kind My Prince” 

Joffrey smiled. “I’m thinking of taking a walk into the gardens, would you like to join me?” 

“Very much so your highness” Sansa was overwhelmed. 

“Joffrey. Call me Joffrey, Sansa” 

Joffrey held his arm out to her. She took it and left with Joffrey. Today might possibly be the best day of Sansa’s life. Maybe King’s Landing wasn’t so bad after all. 

*****

Ned walked out of their room and down the hall. He walked passed a stairway towards Grand Maester’s Pycelle’s chambers and stopped. Sitting on the stairs was someone. But to Ned, it looked at his daughter Arya. No, it couldn’t be Arya. She’s training with Gendry Ned thought. 

“Arya?” Ned asked unsure. 

The girl turned around and looked at Ned. It was Arya. Ned walked over and stood near her. “Arya, what are you doing here?” 

“Dad? No reason. I’m just thinking” Arya said. 

Ned found something in her voice. She sounded upset but no tears fell down her cheeks, Ned could just hear it in her voice. Ned took a seat beside her. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be training with Gendry?” Ned asked 

“Plans changed, I guess” Arya hesited. 

Footprints echoed down the hallway. They sounded like they were coming towards Ned and Arya. Arya put her hands on her sword and then looked ahead. 

“Lord Stark?” someone said from behind them. 

Arya’s head shot up. Ned looked at her and then turned around to the voice. Standing there was Gendry. He was still dressed in his training uniform, a pair of brown pants and a loose white shirt. Arya stood up. 

“I’m going to go find Jory. Talk later dad” Arya said brushing passed Gendry. 

Ned found that weird…. Actually he found that odd. Before he could never get those two apart, they were insepartable. And now they won’t even look at each other, something must have happened. Gendry turned around and seen Arya walk away. Ned seen something in his eyes, it was sadness, hurt, guilt. Ned had that look in his eyes many times but not as badly as when he came back to Winterfell with his bastard son Jon when he was a baby. The look on Catelyn’s face was hurt, and jealously and ever since then she has hated the boy. And it was all Ned’s fault. So yes, Ned knew that look all too well. 

“What is it lad?” Ned stood up. 

“I have something I need to tell you. I know my father won’t listen to reason and besides he’d never believe me-” 

Ned cut Gendry off. “What is it?” 

“Come. We can talk in your chambers. No secrets can be said in this place without half of Westeros knowing afterwards” 

Ned agreed with him. Just as Lord Varys had told him. “You can’t trust anyone in this city. That’s my word of advice for you.” Ned and Gendry walked calmly to Ned’s chambers. They slowly walked in and closed the door behind them. 

“Now what is it?” Ned asked. 

“Maybe it’s just a hunch to me or a bad feeling but one day while Arya and I were training my uncle Jaime came and paided us a visit. Now I know my uncle, he’s always guarding my father, protecting my father, but that day he seemed different. He found a nice interest in Arya, which I found weird” Gendry said. Then he shaked. 

“An interest in Arya? My daughter is an interesting lady but she can’t be that interesting. Did he say anything to you?” Ned asked quickly. 

“He didn’t say much. Nothing at all. Just asked me how I was. Do you think something is off with him?” Gendry asked. 

Ned kept it to himself, he didn’t want to worry the lad. “Your uncle has always been an interesting man Gendry. I think nothing is wrong. Now you go and don’t worry about this, it’s fine.” 

Gendry walked out the door and said “Thanks Lord Stark. I needed that. I’ll see you around My Lord” And with that Gendry left down the hall. 

But something felt off to Ned. Something Robert had told him. Gendry is nothing like his mother. He doesn’t even look like her, while Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen all have the golden blonde hair of the Lannisters. Ned got a feeling. It wasn’t a good feeling either. Something was wrong, and nobody had figured it out until now. Gendry is the only true heir to Robert Baratheon.


	8. The Future Heirs

Sansa was having the best time. Joffrey is everything that she wanted in a man. He was brave, tall, handsome, and gentle. He walked with Sansa through the gardens talking to her and making her smile. 

“Are you okay My Lady?” Joffrey asked. 

“I’m quite fine. Thank you for asking” 

Joffrey stopped and picked a flower from the garden. It was a purple flower. He handed it to Sansa and kissed her cheek. Sansa’s stomach fluttered. She loved Joffrey. Then a knight in golden armor came. 

“Joffrey, your mother, the Queen requests your presents in her chambers” The knight said bowing. “Lady Stark” the knight said after. 

“My Lady, will I see you later?” Joffrey asked Sansa. 

How could Sansa say no. “How could I refuse that? Of course your Highness” Sansa smiled and stepped aside as Joffrey smiled and bowed, leaving with more guards. But the knight that came before stayed behind. And he was smiling at Sansa. 

“I’m sorry My Lord, but why are you smiling at me?” Sansa politely asked. 

“Forgive me Lady Stark, I didn’t mean to stare. Northerners are rare in this city. And you have beauty” 

“You flatter me Sir. But I’m afraid I do not yet know your name” 

“Forgive me, I’m Ser Garlan Tyrell of Highgarden” 

Garlan Tyrell had short brown hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. He stood tall and proud wearing the golden armor with the Rose of Highgarden on the breastplate. He was handsome, he looked like one of Sansa’s dreams. Why am I talking like this? Sansa thought. I love Joffrey, I can’t fall in love with Garlan. Sansa thought to herself. 

“Pleasure to meet you Garlan.” Sansa said sweetly. 

“Walk with me Lady Stark?” Garlan asked. 

Sansa smiled and said “I’d love to” 

*****

Arya was getting bored. Since her fight with Gendry, she had not yet talked with him or trained with him. In all honesty she missed him. Today she was going to talk to him and fix everything. Arya walked out of her room and down the hallway. While Arya was walking down the hall, she ran into someone. 

“Forgive me” Arya said quickly.

“Lady Stark” said the man. 

Arya realized that she had bumped into the King, Gendry’s dad. Arya quickly stepped back. 

“Your Grace, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you” Arya said bowing really terribly. 

Arya started to walk away. “Wait! Young lady, where are you headed?” Robert Baratheon asked seriously. 

“The last time I checked, not everyone needed to be told of what I’m doing and where I’m headed” Arya said back. 

To Arya’s surprise, she was waiting for Robert to kill her for talking back but all he did was laugh. Arya was confused. 

“Your father said you were wild, just as Gendry did. I was teasing Arya, but where are you headed?” Robert asked. 

“I’m trying to find Gendry Your Grace” Arya said. “Would you know where he would be?” 

Robert studied Arya. “I’m on my way to see him now. How about I send him to you? The weirwood tree down by the cliff. Be there. I’ll tell him that’s where you’ll be” 

Arya smiled and said “Thank you Your Grace” 

Arya took off down the hall. Robert called out after her. “Robert!” 

“Thank you Robert!!” Arya said running outside. She hoped Gendry would come. 

*****

Joffrey loved his time with Lady Sansa. She was so kind and nice to him. But the fact that Garlan Tyrell came and did his charming smile and made Joffrey leave. The Hound followed close behind Joffrey. His mother had made The Hound his full day bodyguard. 

"My Prince, your mother is in her chambers waiting for. Ser Garlan had told me that" 

"That Tyrell knight gets on my nerves. He thinks he's better than everyone here!" Joffrey said. 

"Don't let him bother you, Your Grace" The Hound said without kindness. 

Joffrey walked to his mother's chambers and knocked on the door. The door opened up. His mother was sitting on a chair looking outside at the gardens drinking wine. 

"You asked to see me?" Joffrey asked. 

"What were you doing?" Cersei asked. 

"Father gave me the day to hang out with Sansa Stark. We are supposed to be the Future Heirs of Westeros" Joffrey said. 

"I told you I didn't want you hanging out with the Starks! After what happened on the King's Road with the wolves, you want to marry her?" Cersei yelled. 

Joffrey yelled in return. "She's nice. She's good to me! Sansa will make a lovely Queen for me someday" 

"I refuse my son to marry her! Your father will hear this!"

Joffrey argued back. "You let Gendry, run around teaching Arya Stark how to fight and you let him do whatever he wants and I can't even taking a fucking stroll through the gardens with my future wife! What kind of mother are you?" 

Before getting another chance to answer, Cersei stood up and slapped Joffrey across the face. Joffrey shocked and surprised stepped back. His eyes wide and face red as blood where his mother had hit him. 

"You do not talk back to me! This thing with the Stark girl ends today!" Cersei said. 

Joffrey didn't argue. He left the room angry. 

***** 

Arya had finally made it down to the cut down weirwood tree. It made her sad that someone did that. That symbol was a part of House Stark and her family. She was looking over the cliff edge. The sun was starting to set over the clear blue sea, and making orange colours dance across the sky. Arya loved it.

Then a voice came from behind her. "Gorgeous isn't it" 

Arya turned around smiling. She knew the voice immediately. She turned around and seen Gendry smiling at her. 

"You came?" 

"Of course I came M'lady" Gendry said smiling. 

"Gendry, before you say anything. I want to apologize for me yelling at you. I didn't mean to" Arya said quickly. 

"No Arya. It was my fault, I overreacted. I got jealous over Jory because he was giving you lessons. And I felt like the worst person in the history of Westeros for yelling at you after. Please forgive me" 

Arya smiled and said "I forgive you Gendry" 

Gendry reached out and wrapped her in a hug. Arya smiled and hugged him back. "And besides I really missed training with you Your Grace" 

"Arya, there is something I want to tell you" Gendry said. 

"Okay?" Arya said. 

Gendry hesitated. And then said "I really missed my favorite student" He let go of Arya and then said "and we need to have a chat as to why you talked to my father" 

"Did I?" Arya said laughing. 

Gendry smiled. It meant everything to Arya. She missed it. Her and Gendry then walked back up to the palace. 

*****

Sansa had finally gotten back to her chambers. Ser Garlan Tyrell had talked with her for the whole time Joffrey left. Do I like him? Sansa thought to herself. Only time would tell. 

*****

Gendry and Arya had gotten back to the palace. When Gendry was about to leave Arya for the night, they walked into where Ned and his house had been staying. Sitting at the table was Ned, Robert and Arya's older sister Sansa. 

"Dad? Is everything okay?" Arya asked. 

"Sit down love" Ned said. 

"You too Gendry" Robert said as serious as Ned. 

Gendry knew something was up. Gendry took a seat beside Ayra. Sansa sat beside him. 

"There has been a change of events between our houses." Ned said. "Our original plan was to join the houses of Stark and Baratheon by wedding Sansa, to Joffrey. Those two would become the future King and Queen of Westeros after Robert dies" Ned finished. 

"What's changed Father?" Sansa asked scared. 

"Due to a difficulty. Those plans no longer exist. Due to this, now Gendry Baratheon of the House Baratheon, the eldest son of Robert Baratheon will now wed Sansa Stark of the House Stark, the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark. And joining the houses of Stark and Baratheon" Ned finished.


	9. Opposite Loves

Gendry Baratheon will wed Sansa Stark. They will be the future heirs to the Iron Throne and all of Westeros. Arya couldn’t believe what was happening. She was finally starting to like King’s Landing, and then when she thinks everything is going okay it turns against her. 

“But father! This is unfair,” Sansa screamed. 

“No arguing Sansa '' Ned had said without looking at her. 

Arya looked at Gendry. She couldn’t read his face. He looked confused. He looked at her and then looked away. 

“Please excuse me,” Gendry said abruptly. He got up from his chair and walked out the door without saying a word to anyone. 

“This isn’t fair! We didn’t sign up for this Father! Please” Sansa begged. A few tears fell down her face, hitting her hand. 

Arya felt bad for her. Even though they never got along, Arya loved her sister. Sansa then got up and ran into her room and slammed the door closed. Arya flinched at the sound of the loud bang. Then Arya got lost in her own thoughts, that her father was calling her name and she didn’t even know. 

“Arya? Hey, are you okay?” 

“Huh? What did you say Dad?” Arya blinked her eyes. 

“Are you okay? I was just calling your name, you didn’t seem to hear me” 

“Yah I’m fine” Arya said standing up and heading for the door. She opened it and walked out. 

*****

Far up North at Castle Black, Tyrion Lannister was up on the Wall watching the sun set with the darkness taking over. It was his second last night at the Wall and he wanted to make the best of it. He held the warm furs around his neck, the cold air bit like a direwolf’s bite. The air was hard and cold, bowing down to no one in its path.

A sound came from the elevator near the lookout point where Tyrion was. He stuck his head out and saw who was coming but he saw no one. Then a white flash was beside him, baring teeth and growling at him. 

“Ghost, it’s okay” said a voice. 

Tyrion knew who it was. “Lord Snow, pleasure to see you once again. This direwolf of yours certainly is a quiet one. Barely heard him coming.” 

Tyrion looked at the wolf. Ghost’s eyes were the most unsettling feature. They were bright red, like the colour of blood, and when the wolf stared at Tyrion, it felt like a hundred demons staring back at him. The white fur of the wolf was also another thing that made his eyes stand out, for his fur was like the snow. 

“Yah Ghost has that effect. I barely hear him coming myself. Lord Tyrion, what are you doing up here all by yourself? It was the last place I’d expect to find you” Jon Snow said stepping closer to the flames burning in the holder. 

“Jon Snow, I’m Lord Tyrion Lannister, I may be small but I like my adventures” 

Jon smiled. “Well this is the greatest adventure for many, while it’s home for others and punishment for most” Jon’s smile faded. 

“Sir Allister still calling you “Lord Snow”? Tyrion asked carefully. 

Many people have called him names. Tyrion had gotten use to it. He made it his shield, his weapon from others. But Jon was kind hearted and he had so much hope but if he needed to, he could fight and he did it well. Fighting was his weapon and his shield, keeping him safe from dangers of this world.

Jon had never been called names before. He had gotten looks from Lady Stark, Tyrion had seen it. The way her eyes drove into Jon was like a spear to the heart, cold and violent and bloody. This name was worse than “Bastard”. It always would be. 

“Yah, I’m afraid that this name will stay with me forever My Lord-” Jon was cut off by Tyrion. 

“Tyrion.” 

“Tyrion. And he doesn’t seem to be wanting to drop it even if he wanted to. He hates me. I know he does, it’s because of who I’m” Jon said hugging himself to keep warm. 

“Can I give you some advice?” Tyrion asked but continued. “Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not, wear it like armor and it can never be used against you.” 

Jon looked at Tyrion. “Well this little man is cold and needs some sleep. Sleep well Jon Snow” 

“And you Tyrion” Jon said. 

Tyrion walked down the icy walkway and to the elevator and left, heading down to his rustic and old bedroom in Castle Black. 

*****

Sansa made sure before she left her room that her father and Robert were gone. She couldn’t stand looking at him, not now. She wrapped her shoulders in a gray shawl and walked out the door and down the hallway. King’s Landing was getting dark, the sun was setting and the air was getting chilly. Sansa sighed and wished someone was with her. She stopped and looked out the window.

“My Lady, you have seen better days” said a voice behind her. 

Sansa had never heard this voice before. She turned around and saw a man. He was in his mid 30’s and had brown hair with gray streaks. He had a small mockingbird pin at the base of his chin where the collar of his shirt stopped. 

“Excuse me for asking Sir, but I have never met you before” Sansa said politely. 

“Oh how silly of me. I’m Lord Petyr Baelish. Your father and I are on the small council table together and your mother and I are quite close” Petyr said bowing. 

“My father has never mentioned you. Neither has my mother” Sansa said eyeing Lord Baelish. 

“It has been a while since Cat and I have talked. It was when she was a child in Riverrun. And your father has the Stark temper so he tends to stay far away from me due to history between me and his family” 

Sansa had heard of Lord Petyr Baelish. Father had mentioned his name a few times but when her father said his name, it was kinda like disgust or distrusting. But something about him made Sansa feel like he was family. Kinda like Jon. She never liked Jon. Arya did tho, Arya loved hanging out with him better than Robb, Bran and Rickon. Sansa felt like she could trust Petyr but not quite yet, maybe with time. Jon she could never trust. 

“Walk with me Sansa?” Petyr asked. 

Before Sansa could answer, a familiar voice came from behind Petyr Baelish. One Sansa loved. “Petyr Baelish, I’m afraid that this lovely lady will be walking with me right now. Maybe another time Lord Baelish” 

“Garlan Tyrell. So very nice to see you again. How are you doing?” Petyr asked, turning around to face Garlan. 

“I’m going great Lord Baelish. Now if you don’t mind, this fair maiden is mine for right now” Garlan said. 

“Of course. Garlan, Sansa, I will see you again soon” Petyr Baelish said bowing and walking away. 

Garlan turned to face Sansa. Sansa smiled. Seeing Garlan made her smile and he made her feel happy. He looked a bit different, he now wore a Tyrell teal suit with the golden Tyrell rose on the shirt. His brown hair was still messy but it looked good on him, Sansa thought. 

“Where were you headed Lady Sansa?” Garlan asked. 

“Somewhere away from everyone. I can’t stand being around anyone at the moment, especially my family” Sansa said sadly. 

“Come with me. I know where you need to be.” Garlan said extending his arm out to Sansa. 

Sansa took it with a smile and followed Garlan who was smiling brightly. Did Sansa like him? How could she not? But there was still Joffrey, and now Gendry. But she didn’t even know Gendry. Sansa’s head was spinning. What should I do? Sansa thought. 

*****

Marrying Sansa Stark. This is a disaster. But I can’t say that, I haven’t even talked to her. I have to keep an open mind Gendry thought to himself. Gendry had left everyone when he left Ned’s room. He avoided Arya, but he couldn’t do that either. He loved Arya and he never got to tell her that, and now he never will. He hated himself for not telling her that but he hated his father for agreeing to this agreement. 

“You’re here too?” 

Gendry quickly turned around. Arya was standing there. She looked sad, Gendry didn’t know why. She got the least amount of pain out of this agreement. 

“I came here because usually nobody knows about it but me” Gendry said sadly. 

“It’s the Weirwood tree. It was here and then people cut it down because they didn’t believe in The Old Gods. It feels like home here” Arya said walking to the tree base and touching it. 

“Arya, I’m lost” Gendry said immediately. 

Arya stood up and looked at Gendry. “I don’t know what to do. I need help M’lady” 

“I don’t know what I can say that will make it easier on you. My sister can be a lot to handle sometimes but she’s nice-” Gendry cut her off. 

“I’m not talking about Sansa or any of this! Arya, I love you!” Gendry said sighing and rubbing his hands through his hair. 

Arya looked at Gendry confused. His eyes told Arya the truth even if she thought he was lying but Arya knew he wasn’t. “Gendry, I don’t know what to say-” Gendry cut her off. 

“Please say nothing M’lady” Gendry begged. 

“I can’t Gendry, that’s not how I’m” She reached out and put her finger under his chin. “Look at me.” Gendry looked at her. “I love you Gendry Baratheon” 

Without thinking of what he was doing. Gendry reached forward and kissed Arya. And to his surprised she kissed him back. This was the best day ever, in Gendry’s life!


	10. Affairs

Sansa awoke to sunlight shining in on her bed. Last night had been an amazing night, Garlan took her to his most secret place in King’s Landing. Many of the royals never went there because they had to travel outside the palace and into the homes of the common people. The people loved Garlan, everyone smiled and talked so politely to him. Sansa had never met any common people, sure the people who lived in the Winterfell walls but they were family to her, never subjects. Garlan had covered her eyes and surprised her with his favorite spot, it was a hidden bridge that led to the beach. Sansa had never seen so much beauty and nobody knew of the spot, it was just her and Garlan. 

Sansa got dressed and went out to the table where her father and Septa were eating. Arya was nowhere in sight, as usual. She was just about to walk out when Ned called her name. 

“Sansa” 

“Yes father?” Sansa asked. 

“Please make time to see Prince Gendry today. You two are meant to be husband and wife someday” Ned said 

“I will. Where is he anyway?” Sansa asked impatiently 

“Training Arya” Ned answered smiling. 

“He’s still training her!? I would have thought that they had ended it.” 

“Nope. Gendry agreed and him and Arya have become quite good friends because of it. And I think Arya likes the training, it’s keeping her busy and she is actually starting to like King’s Landing” Ned said happily. 

“Typically Arya. I will see him later” Sansa said leaving. 

Sansa didn’t want to see Gendry. What did Gendry have that Garlan or Joffrey didn’t? Sansa hadn’t seen Joffrey since the day in the gardens. She hoped she didn’t hurt his feelings, but she had been spending a lot of time with Garlan. Maybe Joffrey knew that he could no longer speak to Sansa because of everything that was going on. Sansa put everything behind her and walked down the hall, wondering where she could go. 

***** 

Up far north at Castle Black the day was already starting. Jon had gotten up early for his wall patrol with Grenn. After what happened that day fighting Grenn, Pyp and Rast, Jon had just gotten close with them except for Rast. Grenn and Pyp had become some of Jon’s closest friends while Rast had come to hate him, and made his own set of friends. After his patrol, Jon went to the armory to get ready for training. They made it out to the training yard and waited for Allister’s orders. 

“Look at this lot” Pyp said, staring at the group of men beside Allister. 

Jon looked over to see what Pyp was talking about. There was a new bunch of boys coming into the Night’s Watch. Some looked small and scared while others looked big and tough, but one stood out. Jon couldn’t put his finger on it but he looked out of place here. 

“Listen up! These are your new brothers! They need training! Now half of you, follow Yoren over here, he’ll train you lot. Others you get to stay and train with me” Allister said, splitting up half of the boys and sending them with Yoren over by the tunnel to the other side of the wall. 

Jon watched with a steady eye. The boy that he had seen earlier stayed behind. 

“Introduce yourselves!” Allister Thorne yelled loud enough for all of Castle Black to hear.

The boy stepped forward. “Samwell Tarly of Hornhill. I mean, was of Hornhill.” His voice was shaking and quiet. Jon studied him more. 

“Well you can’t be worse then you look. Rast! See what he can do” Was all Allister said. 

Rast stepped forward as did the boy. Rast stepped forward and started to fight. The boy fell to the ground crying and begging for mercy. Rast continued to hit him. The boy continued to scream and cry.

“Please stop. I yield, please no more” The boy Sam said. 

“Now they send us pigs to the Wall! Rast! Help him find his feet” Allister said. 

Rast smiled at Jon. And it wasn’t a nice smile. He was having fun with this. Jon stepped forward. Pyp held his hand out. “Jon, no” 

Jon bit his lip and stepped back. Rast continued. Finally before Jon could talk himself out of it and before Pyp or Grenn could hold him back, Jon stepped forward and yelled “STOP! He yielded” 

Jon knew he made a mistake but he didn’t care. The boy needed help and Jon seemed to be the only one who would help him. 

“Looks like Lord Snow has a lover. You wanna protect him? Let’s make it an exercise. Grenn, Pyp, join Rast. Which one of you can make baby man bleed, you just have to get past the damn bastard” Thorne said hardly. 

Grenn and Pyp hesitated but they joined Rast. Jon stood in front of the boy. While Grenn, Pyp and Rast stood there, looking at Jon. Rast was the first to move, typically of him because he thought he could take Jon. Rast swung his sword at Jon, Jon hit him with the hilt of his sword and sent Rast flying back, Pyp came next, swinging his sword. Jon went easy on him, he elbowed him in the head, Pyp fell back and stayed down. Grenn came next, Jon went easy on him, Jon jabbed him in the stomach, and then kicked him and then let him go. Rast came again, Jon was worse on him. After Jon knocked Rast down, Pyp and Grenn yielded, Allister Thorne looked at them.

“Horrible! Go clean yourselves up! I can’t stand looking at you all!” 

Allister Thorne left, Rast did as well, leaving Jon with the boy Sam, Grenn and Pyp. 

“Are you okay?” The boy asked Jon. 

Jon nodded his head. “I’m fine. Why didn’t you get up and fight?” 

The boy lowered his head. “I wanted to but I couldn’t” 

“You’ll have to get better Sam, Allister won’t stop until you're good” Jon said. Pyp and Grenn nodded in agreement. 

“I didn’t catch your names,” Sam said. 

“I’m Jon, this is Pyp, short for Pypar and this is Grenn” Jon introduced them. 

“Thank you, all of you,” Sam said, walking off towards the armory. 

Then Grenn spoke up, “We shouldn’t have done that! Now everyone will think we are cowards! I don’t know about all of you but I don’t want to be called a coward” 

Pyp laughed as he leaned on his sword. “You’re to stupid to be a coward Grenn!” 

“I’m not!” Grenn argued back. 

“Let’s just say this, if you saw a wolf in the woods, you’d be too stupid to runway, you’d just stand there wondering what you should do!” Pyp said snorting while he laughed. 

“Oh shut-'' Grenn got cut off by Pyp. “Quit now before Summer is over '' Pyp hit him in the knee with his sword, causing Grenn to fall and then he rushed after Pyp cursing every single word Jon knew. Jon smiled and walked towards the armory. 

*****

“You’re getting better at this M’lady” Gendry said, swinging his sword at Arya’s feet, she jumped and landed the jump and didn’t fall. 

Arya smiled and said “I can thank my teacher for that”

Gendry smiled and turned his back to Arya, he grabbed a cloth to wipe the sweat from his brow. Arya grinned and went to hit from behind. Gendry held his sword out and blocked her attack. She ran at him, he stepped aside but Arya saw the move and held the sword out, when Gendry turned, the sword was under his chin. 

“Smart, that’s really good,” Gendry said seriously. 

Arya breathed hard, “That’s all I get? ‘That’s really good?’ You can do better than really good” she said still holding her sword out. 

“That’s amazing!” Gendry said saracastly. 

Arya bit back her growl. She knew he was playing around her, he was known for doing that to her. Gendry squeezed the cloth, making it into a little ball. Arya went to lower the sword, he quickly threw the ball of cloth at Arya’s face, it covered her eyes for a few seconds, Gendry went down and rolled and held his sword at Arya’s stomach. “You didn’t see that'' he said grinning like he won the battle. 

Arya smiled and said “Did you see this move, my Prince?” she kneed the sword, it flew out of Gendry’s hand and into the air, Arya jumped over Gendry and grabbed the sword from the air, she turned around and held the sword at him, but he wasn’t there. She stomped her foot and turned around, he had her sword at her neck. 

“Are you ready to surrender yet M’lady?” Gendry asked, grinning harder this time. 

Arya thought about different attacks, she got an idea. She stuck her foot out, slowly and quietly. Gendry didn’t see it. She moved her foot to the side and then hit Gendry’s right leg from out of under him. He cursed and fell to the ground, Arya grabbed the sword and stood over him, holding the sword to his neck. 

“Are you ready to surrender yet?” Arya asked, copying Gendry’s voice. 

Gendry put his elbows under him, to hold himself up. “I think you hurt my leg,” he said. Arya thought it was a trick, but he looked really hurt. No, he’s just pretending. He’s fine Arya thought to herself. Gendry then started to laugh. 

“You’re getting good at this, I can’t even fool you” Gendry said. He held up his hand to her. He moved the sword away from his neck, Arya dropped it. Arya grabbed it and immediately she knew she made a mistake. Gendry grabbed her and pulled her down onto him. She sighed and put her head on his chest. “I can’t believe I fell for that” Arya said. 

“I can’t either,” Gendry said laughing, he kissed her forehead. 

Arya smiled and kissed him. “I love you”. Gendry smiled and said “I love you too”. Arya got up and helped Gendry up. Arya packed her things up, Gendry looked confused as to why she was doing so. 

“My father asked to see me when I was done training, so I have to go,” Arya said, grabbing her things. “I’ll see you later, my Prince,” Arya said, kissing Gendry again. Gendry leaned in and kissed her. “I’ll see you later as well M’lady”. 

Little did Gendry and Arya know that someone was watching them from behind closed doors. The person gritted their teeth and smiled. This might actually be used to his advantage. He smiled and left before the Stark girl could see him. 

*****

As Sansa walked down the hallway, she ran into Arya. “Arya! Where did you come from?” 

Arya frowned and said “Does it matter?” 

“Why are you so annoying?” Sansa said, shaking her head in frustration. 

“Why are you so nosey?” Arya asked her sister. 

“Never mind” Sansa asked Arya. Arya shook her head and walked off. Sansa continued down the hallway, the way Arya had came. She then came across a room, just leaving was Gendry. 

“Gendry?” Sansa asked the boy who was leaving. 

The boy turned around and looked Sansa in the eyes. His blue eyes caught her attention immediately. “Lady Sansa, how are you?” he asked. 

“I’m quite well. Forgive me, my Lord Father told me to see you today due to us being wed in the future” Sansa cleared her throat. 

“It’s quite alright, walk with me?” Gendry asked. 

Sansa nodded and then smiled. They walked down the hallway and into the gardens. Gendry talking about the odd princely thing that he does for the day, Sansa telling him about Winterfell and the North. Maybe Prince Gendry wasn’t that bad afterall Sansa thought to herself. As they headed back to the castle, Gendry bid Sansa goodnight and dropped her off at her room. Sansa was just about to head into her room when a voice called to her. 

“Lady Stark, I’d thought I had missed you” Garlan Tyrell said running to meet her. 

Sansa couldn’t help but smile. “My knight” Sansa said kindly. 

“Are you willing to take a walk with me?” he asked holding his hand out. Sansa took it and said “Of course”. He took Sansa to his secret place at the beach, they sat down on the sand and watched the waves meet the sand in front of them. 

“This place has to be my favorite in all of King’s Landing” Sansa said breathing in the sea air. 

“It’s definitely my favorite place and my favorite person is right beside me” Garlan Tyrell said looking at Sansa. Sansa blushed and said “You are too kind” 

“Sansa, you must come and see Highgarden, I’d know you would love it. And I know my sister Margaery will adore you, she’s always wanted a sister” Garlan said smiling at the thought of home. 

Sansa looked closer at Garlan, the way he’s eyes glowed in the sunlight, and the way he smiled as he talked about something he loved, Sansa loved everything about him. Then when Sansa turned back to look at him, he was kissing her. To Sansa’s surprise she returned the kiss. 

*****

As Gendry walked into his room, he was about to take off his shirt when someone grabbed his arm. Gendry turned around and he was standing face to face with his brother Joffrey. 

“Brother” Joffrey said, eyeing him. 

Gendry walked past him, “What can I help you with?” 

“Stop walking!” Joffrey ordered. 

Gendry stopped and said “First you don’t order me around, I’m older than you! Second tell me what you have to say or leave” 

Joffrey started to smile. “Your training with the Stark girl, it needs to end” 

“Why should I?” Gendry said without feeling in his voice. 

“You don’t get it do you? Last time I heard, you were to be marrying Sansa Stark, and you’re sneaking around with Arya, kissing when you're supposed to be training. What would happen if someone found out about that?” Joffrey said smiling. 

Gendry stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around. “Blackmail! That’s your plan! Threaten to tell Father or others about what I’m doing to get what you want” 

Joffrey turned around and smiled. “You're scared. I can hear it in your voice.” Joffrey paused. “No, I won’t blackmail you, Brother” 

Gendry knew there was something to Joffrey telling him this. “Then what? You're mad that Father cut off you from marrying Sansa.” Gendry stopped and waited for an answer. But Joffrey didn’t answer. “That’s a shame, I feel for you I really do but why attack me? If you’re thinking that this is my fault, you’re wrong! You think I wanted this?” Gendry yelled. 

“NO! YOU WANTED ARYA!” Joffrey yelled louder. “And yes maybe I’m angry that I couldn’t wed Sansa in the future! And I attacked you because you're good, and your father’s favorite and seeing you in pain makes me happy! Now if you don’t end things with Arya, I will tell Father that you were going behind his back and disobeying his orders. I will ruin everything for you!” 

And with that last sentence, Joffrey left Gendry’s room, grinning like he had just gotten everything he ever wanted. Gendry’s fist clenched, all his blood going into his hand. He slammed his fist into a table, slamming it multiple times, each time making his knuckles bloodler and red. A servant came running into the room. “Is everything okay, your highness?” she asked. Gendry breathed and said “Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for asking” and the servant left the room. Gendry sat down on his bed and fell asleep.


	11. The Purchase

Gendry was awake before the sun could bring morning. He was wandering through the gardens of King's Landing thinking of what he should do. He walked down the garden path and onto the beach and then walked back. When Gendry got back to the castle, he was greeted by his father. 

"Gendry, are you okay? The servants said you weren't in your room" he said walking beside him.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just disoriented" Gendry said. 

Robert clasped his hand around Gendry's shoulder. "My son is disoriented! This is something that only happens in a million years" Robert then started to laugh.

Gendry forced a smile. Robert said "Tell your father what's bugging you? And see if I can help" 

Gendry thought about it. He couldn't, he knew his father would stand up for him but it was his mother that his father had to face. Cersei had always loved Joffrey more than him and Robert had always loved him over Joffrey. It would be a battle if Gendry opened his mouth about last night. So he kept silent. 

"I'm fine Dad. Truly I'm" Gendry said putting on a fake smile. 

"Okay, just know that I'm here. Now I gotta go, Lord Varys requests my presents" he said walking off. 

Gendry walked off towards Lord Stark's chambers. He needed some kind of advice. 

*****

Back up North at Castle Black, Tyrion Lannister was packing to leave. Jon was out training with Grenn and Pyp when Tyrion went by with Yoren and Lord Commander Mormont. Pyp stopped and stared while they packed their horses and talked among themselves. Jon was fighting when Grenn stopped. Job raised an eyebrow and turned around. Tyrion was standing there wrapped in his furs keeping warm.

The sun was out keeping the cold of the ice back. But nothing, not even the sun could hold the cold back from it's wrath. The wind was chilly, when it blew everyone coward and shivered under their furs to keep warm. Jon lowered his weapon and stood in front of the lord. 

"One last walk with me Jon Snow?" Tyrion asked. 

"Sure" Jon said, giving his sword to Grenn. 

"So you're leaving?" Jon asked. A part of Jon felt sad, Tyrion had been one of the only people that kept him company here and been his friend. 

The corner of Tyrion's mouth lifted into a smile. "I'm. The whores of King's Landing are probably going insane without me" 

Jon smiled. Tyrion continued talking. "I've enjoyed my time here. This place is a great wonder to this world. And all of you have been more than kind to me but it's time for me to leave. Us, southerners aren't that good with cold" Tyrion said smiling again. 

"Well you've done better than any other southerner here" Jon Snow continued. "Is Yoren coming with you?" 

"The Lord Commander is sending him to King's Landing to bring men back. With cold winds rising and Winter bringing it's might, the Wall needs more men" Tyrion said looking at the Wall again. 

Jon nodded his head. "Will you be heading to Winterfell during your travels?" 

"I will be. What can I do for you?" Tyrion said. 

Jon turned to face the smaller man. "Can you tell Bran that I'm here? And if he wants to visit me then he is more than welcomed too" 

Tyrion smiled and said "Of course" 

Tyrion heard a growl from beside him. He looked down to see the white fur of Ghost, Jon's direwolf. Tyrion tensed. Jon grew a smile. "Will he let me touch him?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes he will," Jon said. 

Tyrion reached down slowly and held his hand out to the growing white wolf. Ghost smelled the small man's hand and licked it. Tyrion smiled and touched the soft warm fur of the wolf again. 

"Have a safe ride back home My Lord," Jon said, shaking hands with Tyrion. 

"We'll see each other again, Jon." Tyrion said, returning the hand shake and then walking off towards his horse as Jon returned to training. 

*****

Ned was in his office, writing down stuff in books when a knock came at his door and Charles stuck his head in. 

"My lord, Ser Garlan Tyrell" he said. 

"Let him in," Ned said. 

The guard Charles stepped aside and let the knight in. The knight bowed and said "My Lord Hand, it is good to see you" 

Ned nodded his head, returning the bow. "Ser Garlan Tyrell of Highgarden, forgive me for this is the first time we have met, is it not?" 

Garlan flashed a smile and said "You are correct" 

Ned nodded his head at the guard standing at the door and the guard closed the door. 

*****

Arya was standing with a sword in hand. She had her arm behind her back, and held her sword in the other, pointing it towards her teacher. 

"Prince Gendry has taught you much my lady" Jory said side stepping in a circle while Arya did the same.

Arya smiled and aimed her sword at him and lunged forward. Jory hit her sword and they fought. Jory's sword turned and faced Arya's back, Arya ducked and slid under Jory's legs causing Jory to lose sight of her as her sword touched his back.

"Very good," Jory said smiling while putting his sword away. 

Arya put hers away and sat down, wiping the sweat away from her forehead. Jory sat down beside her and ruffled her hair. Arya smiled and returned the favor and he wrapped his arm around her. 

"Hey Jory," Arya said. "Thanks for doing this" 

Jory nodded his head and smiled. "Your welcome. Where is Prince Gendry? It’s been a while since I have seen him” 

Arya had to think about that question for a while. Honestly she didn’t even know. He was always early to training practice and he was late, it wasn’t like him. Then she realized that she was ignoring Jory’s voice. “My lady?” his voice there. Arya shook her head, snapping herself out of her glaze. 

“Yes, sorry Jory. I guess I’m in deep thinking” Arya said, but her mind was still on Gendry. 

Then a knock came at the door. Both Arya and Jory turned. Standing there was Gendry. Arya smiled, but something looked off about him. He looked lost, upset, like something was bugging him, controlling him. Jory stood and bowed to Arya. “I’ll see you later my lady.” He bowed to Gendry. “My prince” and he left, leaving the two of them alone. 

Gendry walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked towards Arya and sat down. “Are you ready to practice my Prince?” Arya asked, grabbing her sword. 

But Gendry remained sitting down. Arya placed her sword on the bench and walked over and knelt down in front of him. She placed her hand on his cheek. “Look at me” Gendry moved his head up and his eyes met hers. But Arya found them different, they were usually bright blue, beautiful and curious and full of fun and adventure, Arya had always loved looking into them. They made her day better and herself more happier. But today, his eyes looked grey, like a thunder cloud, dark and upset, all happiness and adventure drained out of them. 

“Gendry, talk to me. Something is wrong” she hesitated. She grabbed his hand. He looked into her eyes and a tear escaped his eye, falling down his face and landing on her hand. 

“Arya, this has to end.” His words cut into her like a knife. Arya was shocked but most of all confused. “What?” she asked. 

“Us, our training, our love. All of it, it has to end” he said again. He stood up and ran his hands through his dark hair. 

Arya didn’t know what to say. She was lost just as he was the day Robert and Ned had told him he was supposed to marry her sister Sansa and she found him crying at the Godswood.

“Gendry? What are you saying?” Arya said, confused. He stood up and looked at her one more time. 

Arya fought with her emotions, but the tears came. A single tear escaped her eye. Gendry walked over and placed her hand on her cheek, wiping the tear away from her sweet face. The face he had grown to love everyday. She leaned her face into the warmth coming from his hand. 

But Gendry pulled his hand away. “I love you M’lady, I always will. Know that.”

And with that Gendry left. Arya couldn’t hold it in any longer, she broke down. Falling to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. She let the tears fall down her face. Outside the door, Gendry was holding back the tears himself, he heard the sobbing of her voice. He stood up and went back to his room, bringing the blankets up to his chest and turning on his side, he let sleep take over with tears falling from his face. 

*****

“You promise this will work fast?” said a voice. 

“The poison will bring down anybody with just two drops. Simply put two drops in their wine or water and it will start taking affections in 10 minutes” said an older voice.

“I’ll take it.” said the voice from before. 

Handing over the money to the older man, the older man placed a small glass bottle with a clear liquid in it in the hand of the person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! I hope everyone likes it, please leave your comments below, I love hearing your thoughts:)


End file.
